Remind me never to insult a woman
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: From Alice's P.O.V, this is a spin on Eclipse's fight practice. Hope you like.


Alice P.O.V.

"Don't hold back" Jasper said to Emmett with a grin in his face, welcoming Emmett's full body force.

"Not in my nature" He replied, snarling. Emmett ran towards Jasper and hit in hard in the chest. The sound was unbelievable. For a split second I thought he might have hurt my baby, but you know Jasper, he may not seem the 'expert' type, but my man is well experienced. He gave me a reassuring smile after slamming Emmett to the ground. Gee, I loved his smile.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, Jasper against Rosalie, Emmett and Esme, Carlisle and Edward, all with the audience of the wolves, I felt ready. Ready to rip those heads off them newborns. If there was one thing I hated about our kind, it would be the force full nature of achieving what they were set out to do. Just like James and Victoria. I snarled deeply at their names. Jasper heard me. He was by my side in a split second. "Is it a vision?" Jasper's voice rang in my ears.

"No, just remembering that red headed beast of a woman." I said with gritted teeth.

"Well, keep your anger for the newborns, my love"

"Oh don't worry, will..."I paused for a second. Jasper was pulling the strangest face at me. I thought I looked funny, so I checked myself, and as usual I looked fine, so I called Carlisle over, who was talking to Rosalie. "Carlisle, can you come here please?"

"What's wrong my dear?" He replied.

"Look at jasper"

"Jasper? What's wrong my son?" Carlisle asked, placing his hand on the side of Jasper's arm.

"The scent, can you smell it?" He replied, his voice darken than usual. It scared me.

"No, I can't. Is it familiar?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" But before my husband could reply, we were interrupted.

"Whitlock? Is that you?" A feminine voice spoke from inside the trees. Jasper shuddered slightly and told us all to group around him. We were ready. For what I don't know. All I do know is that my baby was scared, and I was going to keep him safe. "Well, well, well. It is indeed" A dark haired woman appeared from the trees and stood in front of us. She was very pretty. "How are you major?" She giggled at Jasper's painful expression. He broke away from my grasp, using his hand to signal to all of us to stay stood where we were.

"Its Jasper Hale now ma'am, no longer Whitlock." Jasper replied. His voice wobbling. "This is my mother and father..." He carried on, pointing to Carlisle and Esme, but no breaking eye contact with this woman. "...These are my brother's and this is my sister..." Pointing to Emmett, Edward and Rosalie "And this is my wife, Alice..." He said, pointing to me.

"Wife?" She snarled.

I stood forward, I took that remark slightly offensive, "Yes, his wife. And you are?"

"My name is Maria" She replied. I heard Esme gasp from behind me.

"Maria? You're Maria" I said, thinking of all the things she made my sweetheart do. I didn't think. I lunged myself at her. I wanted her to feel the pain Jasper felt when he had to kill all those newborns that didn't fit into her expectations. I was going to rip her head from her body. As I neared her an arm pulled me back. I thought it was Carlisle, but it was Jasper. "What are you doing?" I screamed, fighting against his grasp. I'm going to kill her!"

"No! Stop! Alice please!" Jasper pleaded. Why was he pleading? She wrecked his life, why spare her? "This is my problem, leave it"

"I'm a problem to you Jasper?" Maria smirked.

"Please leave Maria. I left you, now leave me" Jasper pleaded.

"I won't. You left me Jasper, I didn't give you permission. You were my second in command, I need you"

"No, you needed my gift, not me. And I was not under any contract to say I was bound to you. I did not want to lead that live of butchery ma'am. I found my life here, with my wife, my parents and my siblings. You're not wanted here. Now leave." Carlisle smiled at the remark of parents, and I heard Emmett say quietly "Yeah!"

"Not wanted?" Maria said in disbelief

"Exactly, now go away!" I said edging towards her again. But I was too slow. Maria, full of rage, ran towards Jasper. She hit me in my stomach and I hit the tree behind me. I could see Emmett and Rosalie Heading towards Maria, while Esme can over to me. Carlisle stood to the right of Jasper, while Edward stood to the left. There wasn't enough time. Maria, so overwhelmed with anger, grabbed Jasper's top but the scruff and threw him a few yards in front of the rocks, knocking Carlisle and Edwards to the ground. She pinned Jasper to the ground. She picked up his arm and yanked it. A loud crack filled the woods and Jasper yelled out in pain. I cried, I didn't know what to do. Every time I tried to approach Esme pulled me back and told me that the boys would sort it. It was my husband out there being ripped apart.

"Arghh" Jasper yelled again. Maria had split His leg into two. I prayed for some help. I did not expect it to work. Out of nowhere, a golden Wolf, I'm guessing it was Jacob, came thrashing through the grass. He pounded on top of Maria. Noticing Jasper was underneath; he shoved Maria's side into his mouth and threw her off him. Carlisle, without hesitation, ran over to Jasper and set his bones, just in time before the set crookedly.

Jacob slammed his giant paws into Maria's chest. I didn't like Jacob at the best of times, but right now, if he didn't smell, I would give him such a great hug. Finally, Esme let go of me. I thundered over towards my daring. Looking back I saw Emmett grab Maria's head in his hands while Jacob held her body down, and pulled. Straight away Rosalie set fire to the ice cold body and watched it burn.

"Jasper, baby, are you ok?" I asked

"Yes ma'am..." Jasper winced and Carlisle fiddled around with his leg, "Just remind me never to tell a woman she's not wanted" Finally, even though Jasper's past caught up with him literally, he could now get on without ever thinking that Maria would still be on the look out.


End file.
